You Had Me From Hello
by Simple Intricacy
Summary: Mulder reflects on his relationship with Scully.


"You Had Me From Hello" By: Simple Intricacy  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine ( Categories: MSR, WF, SF, PS9, MPOV Rating: G Author's Note: The song belongs to my favorite guy in the entire world, Jon Bon Jovi.  
  
"In the mirror you fix your hair, and put your make up on. You're in secure about what clothes you wear, But can't see nothin' wrong. To me you look so beautiful when you can't make up your mind. It's half past eight, it's getting late. It's Ok, take your time."  
  
I swear that this black, long, sleeveless dress was the millionth one she tried on that day. Back in high school and college and even with Diana I would start to get antsy after an hour or so of waiting for the girl to pick an outfit, but it's different with Scully. I could wait all day for her to pick out a dress. No matter how long it takes her to get ready she always look so gorgeous when she finds one she likes. Now Dana Scully is a beautiful woman, always, but when she finds something that she likes she smiles and with that simple addition of a smile she could win over the world.  
  
"Standing here, My hands in my pockets, Like I have a thousand times. Thinkin' back it took one breath, One word to change my life."  
  
Her smile is what won me over from the very beginning. Something about her new surroundings must have been pleasing to her because the moment she walked into the dank, run down office she lit up the room. And in that fraction of a second I knew I had to be with her.  
  
"The first time I saw you, It felt like coming home. If I never told you, I just want you to know,. You had me from hello."  
  
I never thought she'd stick with me, not in a million years. Beautiful girl like her doesn't need to be cramped up in a basement with someone like me. She didn't deserve all of the horrible things that happened to her, the death of her sister, her cancer or the metal toll it's taken on her. Yet through all of the horrible things she stuck with me, and I love her for it. If not for her I would have wasted my life away down in that basement. She convinces me to do things and believe things and hope for things I never thought could work or that I would want to do, like tonight, the FBI Banquet.  
  
"When we walk into a crowded room, It's like we're all alone. Everybody tried to kidnap your attention, But you just smile and steal the show."  
  
I'm no dummy, I know how lucky I am. Scully could have any guy she wanted, God knows enough of them have tried to catch her attention but she ignores them. For some reason Dana Scully, 'Ice Queen' extraordinaire, loves me.  
  
"You come to me and take my hand, And we start dancing slow."  
  
Nine years ago we could never have thought about coming to this thing, stupid FBI Banquet. But now we live for it. We walk onto that floor with the start of the first slow song and dance the night away from then on, and we are the envy of all the agents. I'm convinced no one in that room is as happy as Scully and me.  
  
"You put your lips up to my ear, And whisper way down low."  
  
No one in this room knows what it's like to want someone so badly for so many years and not be able to have them. No one here knows the mixed feelings you have when you learn that all those years you've been holding back, so has the other person. You don't know whether you're angry beyond belief because you have wasted so many years that you could have spent happy if you had just said something, or done something, anything to hint at what you felt, or overjoyed because after all your years of torment, of being able to do no more then lend a guiding hand to the small of your partner's back even though you want so much to wrap that hand around her and explain how much you care, you are finally able to do just that.  
  
"From the first time I saw you, It felt like coming home. If I never told you, I just want you to know, You had me from hello."  
  
Even if I think of all the horrible things that have happened to me because of my search for the truth I can not see how that could ever out weight what I have gain. In the last nine years I have gained the trust of the woman I love, and learned to let myself trust her. I learned that nothing I could find concerning the shadow government is worth risking my life or the life of my partner, but that if for some reason it came down to it I would lay my life down for hers with out hesitation and she would do the same for me.  
  
"And when you're laying down beside me, I feel your heartbeat to remind me."  
  
Nine years after we met, Scully and I have a son and we are engaged, but most of all we are happy, and that's something neither of us have really ever been before.  
  
"The first time I saw you, It felt like coming home. If I never told you, I just want you to know, You had me from hello.." 


End file.
